


Skins are Nutritious

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [302]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The next time you go shopping, you get me some of those good potatoes.  I'll teach you how to make mashed potatoes that will have everyone at the table fighting for more on their plates."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skins are Nutritious

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 September 2016  
> Word Count: 260  
> Prompt: natural  
> Summary: "The next time you go shopping, you get me some of those good potatoes. I'll teach you how to make mashed potatoes that will have everyone at the table fighting for more on their plates."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately thirteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just pure fun to write. I am really coming to love the relationship between Patrick and Margot. I think he coddles her the least of the whole household, perhaps with the exceptions of Jacob and Ann. Theirs is a relationship of gentle teasing and trust, of a sense of normalcy in the chaos of their new lives together. It's one of my favorite things to write.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Why do you peel the carrots?"

Margot is having a particularly lucid period and Patrick enjoys her company while he prepares dinner. He pauses in working on the vegetables in question and shrugs.

"I don't know," he finally says. "I guess it's something I learned from my mother when I was a child. The root vegetables were always peeled."

She shakes her head, clicking her tongue. "You lose nutrients that way. Just use a good stiff brush to scrub them clean and use them as usual."

"Even in mashed potatoes?" Patrick's face screws up in distaste, making her laugh loud enough for the sound to echo in the house.

"Have you never made them with the red or yellow potatoes? The hard, waxy ones, I mean. Russets can be peeled or not, but the others actually taste better with their skins. They're thinner and not quite as bitter as sometimes happens with the skins on larger russets." She smiles and reaches over to pat his forearm. "The next time you go shopping, you get me some of those good potatoes. I'll teach you how to make mashed potatoes that will have everyone at the table fighting for more on their plates."

Patrick chuckles and nods. "You're on, Margot. And if you're right, I will make whatever you want for a full month, without complaint or hesitation."

"Liver and onions with mashed rutabagas and potato salad with the reds in it on the side," she replies, grinning when he rolls his eyes at her suggestion. "I haven't eaten that in years!"


End file.
